In The Dark
by NotToBeMessedWith
Summary: Beka's run into some trouble, and needs a savior. Who else will but the daring, devilish Rosto? BekaRosto fic, T for some implications and thoughts. R&R!


_**Monday, June 25, 246 H.E.**_

**Just After Midnight**

I cannot believe what has happened to me. I thought I was smarter than that. But it did not turn out all bad. Good came of it.

But I am getting ahead of myself. It really began 3 days ago…

I was in the Daymarket. It was my day off, so I was stocking up on some rations, visiting my dust spinners, and feeding those gods-cursed pigeons. Slapper took a rather nasty bite out of my ear…again.

To my surprise, though, I found myself quite bored. With no more Shadow Snake and Crookshank dead, there was not much new information coming to my ears, no secrets to crack.

The only interesting thing was Rosto as the new Rogue. It was true, what he had said. From Tunstall, Goodwin, and my own birdies, the people of the Lower City and Cesspool were receiving better treatment, and having their grievances attended to.

I was still unsure about my feelings for the Rogue. He continuously tried to win my affections, and I had to keep telling myself, 'Bad, bad, bad, Rosto is bad for you, Rebakah Cooper." However, it was becoming harder each time.

Oh yes, I have forgotten to mention. Aniki has a new cove to love. Bold Brian, her friend, has now become what Ersken is to Kora. Rosto has pointed this out to me numerous times, to convince me to be his mot. It has just slipped my mind.

Anyway, I soon left the Daymarket, figuring I would go visit Granny Fern. I am now cursing myself for being such a cracknob. I wanted to save time, so I went through the back alleys. Mayhap I was thinking I had my baton, which of course I didn't.

A few alleyways down, I stopped to stretch out my cramping right calf. I shut my eyes and breathed out deeply through my nose. But I soon cut it off, as I felt the cold touch of blade steel at my neck.

"Don't you move, you pox-rotted doxie," hissed a voice from over my head. I opened my eyes very slowly. Another cove stood in front of me, a dangerously curved rapier in his hands. Near-black eyes stared evilly at me from a Bahzir's face. He had a look of mania about him the sent fearful shivers up my spine.

I was turned around to face the man with the blade at my neck. He was a large cove, a coppernob, with an uncanny resemblance to Mistress Noll. I had a sinking feeling I knew why he was there.

"You be Beka Cooper, eh?" He hissed in my face. I nodded as slightly as I could, ever conscious of the knife at my throat. He grinned wickedly, then punched me in the stomach.

I gasped, and dropped to my knees, winded. The redhead cove tilted my head up. "Diedry Noll was my sister, Yates my nevvy. Yousa gonna pay for what you and your gods-cursed Dogs did to them."

The Bahzir suddenly draped a black cloth over my head, blindfolding me. The men began to escort me away, warning me that if I made a sound, that blade would go much deeper than my skin.

They wove through silent alleys, obviously avoiding being seen by Day Watch Dogs. My heart was pounding as I tried to think of any way to escape. Repeatedly, I prayed to the Goddess that they would not hurt me, but I was afraid they were in vain.

_"Oh gods, please don't let them kill me. I don't want to die." _I thought.

After what seemed like an endless walk, I heard a door creak open, and I was shoved into a room. The door shut, and one of the coves ripped the cloth off my eyes.

The room was dark, grimy-looking, and windowless. Tiny slits between the roof and the wall let in air. A pair of chains protruded from the wall and the floor.

While the Bahzir held me still, Mistress Noll's brother locked the chain links around my wrists and ankles. I struggled as much as I could, until the Bahzir man drew his sword threateningly.

"Now, my little _Terrier_," he said with spite, "you get to rot here, for 3 days. I know the Jane Street scuts have fire opals, and you'll stay until they pay up. If they don't, you'll die. Die, yes, as slowly and painfully as I can make it." His pallid grey eyes locked with mine, greed showing in their depths. "Unless you consent to be my doxie?"

Disgust made my stomach roll. I gave him my ice-eyed glare, then spit in his face.

Fury burned in his eyes, and he drew the knife in his belt. With a quick slash, he sliced a shallow cut in my thigh.

I cried out in pain, fighting back tears. He leered at me, spitting out, "Just a taste, lovey. This is just the beginning."

The Bahzir man now drew out a whip, to my horror. Quick as a flash, it hit my arms, legs, cheek. Scars from old fights reopened, and I could feel my own warm blood dripping down my skin.

Mistress Noll's brother laughed softly. "Aye, this _will_ be fun," he murmured. Then he turned sharply, motioning for the Bahzir to follow him. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I bowed my head, refusing to let tears fall.

From the small cracks in the wall, I could tell when the sun was up or when it was the Goddess' light. It only took one full day until I fully began to realize that no one knew where I was. There was nothing to indicate I was held captive here. There was no hope for me, I finally processed, and I would die.

In my mind, I ran off every person I was close to. Pounce, the little hairball, popped into my mind first. Mayhap he was a god, mayhap a constellation, but he was my truest friend, and I would miss him bitterly.

Ersken came to my thoughts next. I hoped Kora would still be good to him, and that he would live to be a full Dog. Loyal laddybuck, I thought affectionately.

Kora… She and Aniki were good mots, and better friends. They would do well in the Court of the Rogue, so long as they weren't caught by Dogs.

My own Dogs. Goodwin and Tunstall. They would be so disappointed with me, after they mourned. I was a cracknobbed fool to get caught. I knew they would take it personally that they couldn't teach their Puppy enough to not be caught and killed.

Finally, my thoughts turned to Rosto. I would miss him in the Black God's realm, as much as I told myself he was bad, bad, bad. Even if he was not my lover, he was still my friend.

Absentmindedly, I wondered if my captors were part of the Court. But I doubted it. If they were, surely they would have boasted of their bold plan, and Rosto would have warned me.

Wouldn't he?

Occasionally, the door would creak open, and a small hunk of bread would land near my feet. Obviously, my captors wanted me alive for their torture.

Soon enough, I discovered that the edges of my shackles were very sharp. I blinked at them for what I supposed was an hour, thinking. I could simply kill myself, I reasoned. I was most likely going to die anyway, whether the opals are payed or not. Why wait for the long, draw-out death waiting for me on the 3rd day? And I would see Ma again…

Something held me back though. Something kept me from driving those links into my arms. I'm not quite sure what, but it did stop me.

The 3rd day dawned, and even as the first rays of light appeared, my heart beat very fast. My eyes were constantly locked on the door, strained with fear and panic.

Then, the door slowly creaked open. My breath caught in my throat, as I thought, "My death is here." But the Bahzir entered with no weapon but a whip.

"You have until sunhigh, noon," he said with a heavy accent. "When no light streams through those cracks, your time is come." The man raised the whip, and again scored my arms, legs, and face with painful, oozing cuts. And as suddenly as he entered, he left.

Now I no longer watched the door, but the cracks at the top of the wall. Second by second, inch by inch, the light receded. I finally let myself cry, as my remaining time slid away.

I gazed with fear as only one tiny sliver teetered on the edge of disappearance. And then…

Something big crashed through the roof. I slammed my eyes shut at the sudden burst of light that came through the hole. I had not seen such bright light in 3 days.

Whoever came through the roof was now at my feet, picking the lock. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyesight so I could see my savior.

Pale skin. White-blonde hair. And as he rose, I saw dark, familiar eyes.

"Rosto," I croaked. He looked me in the eyes. Concern, slight panic, and burning fury showed in his gaze.

"Hold on, Beka," he said as he tried to unlock my arms. "I'm here. You're safe."

Rosto spoke too soon. Even as the last shackle came loose, and I fell to my knees with exhaustion, the door slammed open and my captors entered.

"Wha- Hey, you're the Rogue. Whatcha doing here with my prisoner?" Mistress Noll's brother exclaimed.

Rosto drew his sword, murder in his eyes. "You'll let me leave. No one touches Beka," he said quietly.

The man looked confused, then furious. He drew his own deadly blade, and with a yell, charged Rosto.

The man stood no chance. Rosto was a great swordsman, and soon had the man at his mercy. He was about to strike the deathblow when the Bahzir entered.

The Bahzir stopped dead as he comprehended the scene in front of him. Rosto now turned his smoldering gaze to him. "You'll let us leave. You will, or I'll kill your friend and you. I'm going to let you live, for now, but only if you let us pass."

The man nodded, and stood back from the door. Rosto rushed over to me, scooped me up bridal-style, and made for the door.

But Mistress Noll's brother wasn't ready to give up. As Rosto exposed my shoulder to turn, he hurled a knife at the Rogue. However, his aim was off and he hit me in the shoulder.

I screamed as the blade sunk deep into my flesh. Rosto's eyes widened, and he broke into a run. "Beka, oh gods, hold on, we'll go to the kennel. Just hold on."

I gritted my teeth in pain, and let the tears run down my face. Rosto knew the back ways almost as well as I did, and everyone knew the Rogue and stayed well out of our way.

Finally, the Jane Street Kennel was visible at the end of the alleyway. "Oh gods, Beka, hold on, please don't die!"

I squinted at him. "Rosto, stop a moment," I demanded. He slowed down, and set me on my feet. To my annoyance, I found I had to cling tightly to him to keep from falling. "What are you playing at? You sound like I'm your dying lover!"

He blinked at me. Then, before I could move, he kissed me full on the lips, sweetly and slowly. In my state, I couldn't fulfill promise of punching him next time he did this. But I wasn't even sure if I wanted to punch him.

As he drew back, he whispered, "Beka, love, you have no idea how much I wish you _were _my lover." And before I could react, he had picked me up again and run the rest of the way to the kennel.

He kicked the door open to a grim scene. All the Dogs looked ragged and lost, and Goodwin had here eyes glued to a piece of paper. Tunstall had been saying to her, "Clary, it's over. Noon has passed. Beka's not coming back."

All of them looked up as Rosto strode in, me in his arms. "Gods above," Ahuda whispered in the silence. "Cooper!"

"She needs a healer, right now," Rosto said shortly. He walked right across the kennel, and deposited me on a healer's cot.

The stress of the day finally caught up to me, and I passed out, exhausted.

------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ------ ------

When I awoke, the knife was no longer in my shoulder, though the impact point was wicked sore. Goodwin was peering down at my face, and she smiled broadly as I looked at her.

"Mattes!" she called. "Copper's awake!"

Tunstall burst into the room, his face a huge grin. "The Puppy awakes!" he cried, clapping Goodwin on the shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at him, then returned her attention to me. "What happened, Cooper?" she asked quietly. "Rosto told us some of what he said you didn't know, but we want to hear your story first."

So I told them everything I knew, from my abduction (in which I turned crimson and had trouble talking), to Rosto's rescue of me, right up to when I was deposited on the cot I sat on.

As I fell silent, Goodwin nodded grimly. "I'm not happy you let yourself get caught, Puppy," she told me. I bowed my head shamefacedly. Tunstall whacked her on the arm. "Shut it, Clary," he told her. Turning to me, he said, "It happens to the best of us. When I was a Puppy, someone had a grudge that I had landed their sweetheart in the cages. Cursed doxie took a rolling pin to my head. Fractured it."

I stared in surprise. _Tunstall?_ He was one of the best, the very best. Knowing that he had something foolish happen to him when he was young made me feel a smidge better.

Now, I asked Goodwin, "Did Rosto happen to mention how he knew where I was?"

Tunstall nodded, and said, "He told us that he had been planning to bring you a flower at your granny's the evening you disappeared." I blushed as he continued, "But Fern said you were never there, and he realized something was wrong. He came here, and we showed him this note.

"'Dogs of Jane Street Kennel'", he read, "'I have your Puppy here. She'll not live to see you again unless you give up the fire opals we know you have. Drop them in an old sack under the upturned red box on Spidren Way. This must be done before high noon on the 3rd day, or the gixie will die.'"

Tunstall looked up at me. "Rosto when crazed. He ran on out of there, swearing he would find those men and slice them to pieces."

Goodwin broke in now. "When he dropped you here, he told us that he was at his Court when two men came in. They started bragging about how they were going to make their fortune in fire opals. Rosto knew that was the ransom, so he followed them back to where they held you captive. He waited until they were gone, then got you out."

"Have they been caught?" I asked anxiously. Goodwin shook her head in regret. "Not yet, though we have a price on them," she told me. "How long have I been out?" I asked next. "2 days," Tunstall replied. "But you can go home now."

----- ------ ------ ------ ------ -----

I was received happily by my friends, but I couldn't enjoy it. I just wanted rest.

But it eluded me. I was haunted by nightmares of my captivity, what might have happened if Rosto hadn't come for me.

I finally just rose from my bed, wrapped myself in a blanket, and looked out my window. The moon shone over the Lower City. Even now, at near midnight, you could hear the faint sounds of bar music and dancing.

"Sleepless in the Lower City?" a voice said. Panicked, I spun around. But it was only Rosto, standing in just his breeches at my door.

My mind scrambled at something to say. I was still dazed over what he had said and done on the way to the kennel. Deciding to be truthful, I murmured, "Nightmares about my kidnapping."

Rosto nodded, and strode over to stand beside me. "Me, too," he said gently. When I looked at him quizzically, he continued, "Nightmares about what could've happened to you if I didn't overhear those two. Nightmares about being too late and finding your dead body…"

"Rosto," I sighed, and looked into his dark eyes. "What did you mean, earlier? About me being your lover?"

He took one of my hands. I didn't try to draw it back. "I meant it, Beka," he whispered. "I've never felt like this over any mot. A chance?"

When I hesitated, he smiled and said, "I believe you owe me 2 boons."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Two?" I said shrewdly. "I was under the impression that I only owed you one."

He grinned more broadly. "Yes, but I figured that rescuing you should have a repayment."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but said, "Fine. And they are?"

Now he took my other hand and turned me to face him. "The first is, I want you to give me a chance to be your cove. I promise I won't hurt you."

I stared at him. He stared right back. I remembered how he made me feel at other times.

_Bad, bad, bad._

I shut out that voice, and said quietly, "All right."

HE smiled as large as he possibly could. "The second is this. I am going to kiss you again, and I would like you to kiss me back for once."

Now it was my turn to smile. "You didn't need to ask me for that one," I whispered, and kissed him.

When we drew apart, he asked, "So the night terrors will be gone?" I nodded at him. "But Rosto," I said, "Please don't make this public. I do _not_ need a rumor spreading that I am the Rogue's doxie."

He nodded at me. "Same. I don't need a rumor spreading that I am the Terrier's spintry."

I whacked him on the chest. "Go back to sleep, Rosto," I laughed.

He kissed me once more, then left. Now I sit here, writing. As I said earlier, I feel like a sarden fool for letting myself get abducted. But I got something much better than those fire opals. I got Rosto's love.

**A/N: Well, this is my first Terrier fic, so please review. Flame me if you wish, I can handle it.**

**Toodles!!**

**Happily-Spaztic**


End file.
